In The Morning
by IHateYouToTheMoonAndBack
Summary: She had woken up alone once before, twelve years ago, when her uncle told her that her parents were not coming home. Now she fears that the one person she has always wanted to get rid of, won't be there in the morning. Aged up Talenny. WARNING! This is porn! Happy birthday!


In The Morning

This is a birthday present, and it's smut. So happy birthday, have some porn with plot, I hope that it is to your liking. I've never been good at writing fluff, but I didn't want to give you angst on your special day. Oh well, enjoy. Since this show is Canadian I decided to age them up to the Canadian drinking age, which is nineteen.

 **-Enjoy!-**

Of course it was just her luck that she would see him on the worst day of her life. He was sitting at the bar when she walked into the pub. She thought that she had been mistaken when she first waltzed through the tall wooden door, the tiny golden bell above the door chiming behind her. But there he was, sitting in a red velvet stool, a tall glass of beer in his hand. He was hunched over the bar, his pint half empty, she could see the empty look in his eyes from where she stood. The bar was alive around him, the air was filled with the clinking of glasses, the laughter of patrons, and the music blaring loudly through a set of speakers. A song that filled the room with positive energy as it reverberated through the busy pub. He appeared to be so deep in thought, staring into his pint, ignoring the world around him. She stood in the doorway, frozen for a moment, unsure about what she should do. She should have left. She should have walked right out of that pub and back to her apartment. She should have curled up on her couch with a warm blanket and a mug of hot chocolate. She didn't want to deal with this right now. Not today. Not on this day.

The anniversary of her parent's death.

It had been twelve years since the tragedy and she still couldn't get through this day without crying. She heard it said that time heals everything, but she wasn't sure if she believed it. She was only seven when it happened. Her parents had tucked her into bed, kissed her little forehead, and read her a story. They promised her that they would be back in the morning, little Penny only smiled at them. She knew that her parents went away sometimes, but they always came home. They always held her in their arms and told her that they loved her. And if she had known then what she knew now, she would have jumped up from her bed and begged them not to leave. But she didn't. Instead she went to sleep, pleasant dreams filling her head. But when the morning came, her dream quickly became a nightmare. Her parents were not sitting at the kitchen table, her father wasn't making coffee, and her mother wasn't reading the newspaper. Little Penny looked up at her uncle, clutching her teddy in her chubby little hands, wondering where her parents had gone. She would never forget the heartbroken look in his eyes as long as she lived. How do you tell a seven year old that her parents aren't coming back? That they would never tuck her into bed or read her stories? When she heard the news, tears filled her crystal blue eyes and they didn't stop for weeks. Her love for her parents was too great for her little heart to handle. Her love for them was so great, that it still hurt her years later.

She usually spent this day with her Uncle and Brain, but they had been sent out on a mission. They thought that it would be best if she stayed behind, considering her mental state. She wasn't sure what to do. She was alone on the worst day of the year. So she did the only thing she could think of, run away from her problems. It wasn't the best choice, and she knew it, but she didn't like her other options. More than anything, she wanted to forget. So she sauntered over to the bar, and sat down in one of the red velvet stools, as far away from Talon as she possibly could. While company usually made the day easier, his company would do nothing but make her feel worse. So she ordered her drink, something sweet and fruity, something that would promise quite the hangover the next morning, but she didn't care. She gulped the drink down a little too quickly. If she had been in the right mental state, she would have taken her time and enjoyed her drink, but she wasn't in the mood tonight. Her heart started feeling heavy in her chest, like a stone weighing her down. The pain seemed to rip through her, targeting every muscle in her body. It was almost too much to handle. She decided that she would pay for her drink and leave. She would go home and cry there. She didn't want to have a breakdown in the middle of a packed bar, especially not with her worst enemy just a few feet away.

"Hey sweetheart, can I buy your next round?" A slurred voice dragged her from her thoughts.

She looked up at the stranger, a man around twenty-two with a faraway look in his eyes and a stupid grin on his face. He reeked of beer and Axe body spray, a scent that was beginning to make her feel nauseous. She took a deep breath and forced a kind smile.

"No thank you." She replied as politely as she could.

The man's grin immediately faded, his expression turned sour. She knew that guys didn't take kindly to rejection, but she had hoped that he would walk away. He didn't.

"Come on," He rudely exclaimed, placing an unwelcomed hand on Penny's shoulder. "Don't be a bitch."

"Leave me alone." Penny seethed, her jaw clenched tightly.

The man didn't leave, his grip only tightened on her shoulder. Penny violently shoved the man away, he stumbled back for a few seconds before regaining his balance. His face no longer looked friendly, he was completely red.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled.

"Hey!" A third voice interrupted.

Penny cringed, she knew exactly who that voice belonged to. She turned around, only to have her suspicion confirmed. He was standing in front of her in a tee shirt and jeans, a determined look on his face. Talon.

"She told you to leave her alone." Talon jeered.

"Whatever." The stranger rolled his eyes and stumbled away.

Talon looked over at Penny, his eyes widened in surprise as though he hadn't realized who he'd been helping. Blue eyes met brown, and in that moment Penny didn't know whether to punch him or hug him. She watched as his confused expression morphed to a confident smile.

"Princess Penny." He smirked.

Punch him. She definitely wanted to punch him. She managed to restrain herself, simply rolling her eyes and turning back to the bar.

"I'm not in the mood tonight, Talon." She fumed, hoping that he would get the hint and leave.

Instead he slipped into the bar stool next to her's, the smile falling from his face. She had never seen genuine concern in his eyes, it was sweet but also slightly jarring. He was evil, shouldn't he be enjoying her misery? He should be taunting her, trying to get the pot to boil over. He shouldn't be sitting with her, staring at her with a worried look in his chocolate coloured eyes.

"Not a good day for you?" He asked.

"Fuck no." She responded.

She didn't look at him. She knew that the second she did, she wouldn't be able to stop the tears. You can't cry in front of an enemy, that's a rule. She was already showing enough weakness as it was, she couldn't cry in front of him. She wouldn't. So she bit her tongue and kept her head down.

"Me neither." He told her.

A moment of silence passed between them. She wanted to ask. She wanted to know what made this day so bad for him, however, she didn't want to pry.

"I won't ask if you don't." She stated, looking up at him for the first time.

He nodded, a silent truce. This meeting was about forgetting about their problems, not dwelling on them.

"Round of shots on me?" He asked with a hopeful smirk.

She would have never said yes had she been in the right mindset, but the buzz from her fruity drink was just starting to kick in, and she wanted more.

"Hell yeah." She replied.

So he bought her a shot of tequila, they toasted to nothing, and swung the drinks back. The drink burned her throat like liquid fire as it went down. She had always hated the taste of tequila, but it was better than nothing. She bought the next round of shots, and this time the burning sensation felt warm and welcoming. And a few shots later, they were both completely shitfaced. They didn't talk, they just drank. Two young adults trying to forget their problems. They hadn't realized just how much time had passed until the bartender had rung the bell for the last call of the night. The two stumbled out of the bar together, the frigid night air surrounding them, enveloping them in a frozen hug. It was quiet on the streets. No cars, no people. Just them, standing on a street corner in the middle of the night.

"Well," Penny looked down at the sidewalk, unsure of her next moved. "I should get going."

She tried to walk away, her apartment was close by, she would have been alright on her own. But she felt his hand on her arm, his grip just tight enough to keep her in place.

"Let me walk you home." Talon insisted.

She should have said no. She should have called a cab. She should have left him standing on the curb. She should have put up a fight. But she didn't. If her mind had been clear, she would have refused. But her judgement was hazy from the drinks. And, if she was being perfectly honest, she didn't want to be alone. Her uncle and Brain wouldn't be back until morning at the earliest, and she didn't want to go home to an empty apartment. Even Talon was better than being alone. So she nodded.

She took his hand and lead him through the city streets. The roads were mostly empty this late at night, and the world was completely dark, save for the flickering streetlights lining the sidewalk. The only sound came from Penny's heels, the clicking on the pavement echoing into the lonely night. Talon stayed quiet, even though he wanted so badly to talk to her, to say something. But he wasn't sure what to say. So he let her lead the way, down the labyrinth-like streets and into an endless unknown. He knew that this was a bad idea. As hard as he tried, he could never resist this girl. There was something about her. Something about the way she smiled, how her whole body seemed to shake when she laughed, the perfect line of freckles that dotted her face. But it was also her heart, her ambition, her eccentricities. She was slowly pulling him underwater, drowning him in an endless sea of longing, and he was letting her. He knew next to nothing about her, but he wanted to. He wanted to have long conversations with this girl, know her for who she was. Love her for who she was. But he was her enemy, and she would never tell him anything. When the two of them made it to the apartment building, he wasn't sure what to do. Should he say goodbye? Wish her a good night? Should he ask for her phone number? He watched her reach into her purse, taking out a ring of gleaming silver keys. She fumbled with the keys for a moment before unlocking the door to the apartment complex. He prepared himself for a goodbye, when she looked up at him.

"Do you want to come inside?" Her words surprised the both of them.

That was the third big mistake she had made that night. She should have said goodbye, thanked him for paying for her drinks, and sent him on his way. But here she was, inviting the boy she despised into her home. She was drunk, her mind was cloudy, and she didn't want to be alone. She hadn't felt so alone since just after her parents died. She shut herself in her room, she would lie in her bed and cry under the covers. For a long time, she couldn't accept that they were gone. She would hear the doorbell, or the phone ring, and hope that it was them. It never was. Some things were too painful to mourn, so she never talked about them. She never talked about anything. She hid her grief behind a smile that was slowly coming undone. She didn't want to be alone. Not tonight.

He could have said no. He should have said no. He shouldn't have let them get as far as they did. But instead, he nodded and followed her inside. The apartment was nice, clean, and smelled of fresh linens. Talon took a moment to take in his surroundings, the home of his worst enemy. It was interesting, seeing how his enemy lived. The first thing he did was open the fridge and grab a bottle of beer.

"Didn't you have enough at the bar?" Penny asked.

"A man can not live off of tequila shots alone." Talon remarked, opening the bottle with a satisfying pop.

Penny only smirked and poured herself a glass of water while Talon continued to explore the apartment. The photos on the wall were one of the first things that caught his eye. There was little Penny, her hair in two braids instead of pigtails, giving the camera a large, toothless grin. Most of the pictures were of her and her uncle, the two of them at HQ, standing in front of historical landmarks, one of Gadget teaching young Penny how to play chess. And finally, a picture of an eleven or twelve year old Penny with her dog, bright pink braces lining her white teeth. Talon couldn't help but smirk at the picture. She looked so young, and kind of adorable in a weird geeky way.

"I told him to get rid of that one." Penny whined when she noticed which photo he was looking at.

Talon smirked at her embarrassment, her face was bright red like a rose. She was kind of cute. He turned back to the pictures on the wall, observing all of the smiling faces that filled each frame. Although something struck him as odd, so many pictures, but they only featured the same two people and a dog.

"None of your parents?" The question rang in the air and echoed throughout the room.

Penny noticeably stiffened and became silent after that, she didn't even breathe. She wanted to yell, to scream. But she didn't. She just stood beside him, her body completely frozen. She bit her lip hard enough that the ivory taste of blood began to fill her mouth. She felt tears begin to blur her vision, and she quickly forced them back. She didn't want to think about them. If she did, then he would cry, and she couldn't let Talon see her crying. Talon looked down at her, noticing the distressed look in her eyes. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done.

"Sorry," Talon quickly apologized. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No," Penny choked, taking a seat on the living room couch. "You shouldn't have."

Penny crossed her arms, refusing to look at him. Talon took a long breath and joined her on the couch. He couldn't quite explain the wave of guilt that flowed through him. He should be happy that she was sad, he should be ecstatic to have found out that her family was her weakness. But he wasn't, he felt awful.

"If it makes you feel any better," Talon sighed. "Twelve years ago today, my father went to prison."

Penny looked at him, a confused look in her beautiful bluebell eyes.

"Twelve years?" She repeated.

Talon nodded. Penny looked down at her lap, her fingers tapping anxiously against her knee. She silently wondered if she should say something, tell him about the tragedy that happened to her twelve years ago. But she stayed quiet, waiting for him to go on.

"He," Talon started, all confidence in his voice lost as he looked down at his beer bottle. He took a deep breath before continuing. "My father, he murdered my mother."

Penny's eyes widened, her jaw went slack. She watched her enemy, her very broken enemy, as he took a long sip from his beer before setting it down on the coffee table. She had always felt bad for him. He never truly had the love of his uncle, and no matter how hard he tried, it seemed as though he was never good enough.

"My mother was never a bad person, if that's what you're thinking." His tone sounded almost defensive. "She tried to get out, take me and run away, where I wouldn't be under the influence of my father and uncle. But when my father found out about her plans to leave, he didn't take it well."

He took a long swig of beer and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Penny continued to listen intently.

"You remind me of her sometimes," He continued, a small smile on his lips. "She was intelligent, and ambitious, and kind. She was always helping other people, in any way she could."

Then he looked at Penny, he reached out hesitantly and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear.

"You even have her smile." He whispered, his fingers slowly trailing down the curve of her face.

His hand lingered on her cheek, causing the blonde to turn bright pink. He waited for her to flinch or tell him off, but she didn't. He let his hand fall from his face and back into his lap, a tight lipped frown crossing his face.

"She was the only person who really cared about me." Talon admitted sadly.

That wasn't true. Penny knew that wasn't true. She had always cared about him, as hard as she tried to hide it. His uncle never cared, he saw his own nephew as an insignificant pawn in his own twisted games. But Penny saw him as so much more than that. She saw him both as a powerful adversary, and as her equal. She thought highly of him, she even admired and respected him. But she would never admit that to him. So she moved closer to him, her knee brushing up against his as they sat together on the couch.

"Well I guess that's another thing that your mother and I have in common." She admitted, her face flushed.

Talon looked at her, his eyes wide, his face unreadable. She could never tell what he was thinking. Would he thank her? Would he yell at her? Storm out of her apartment and never speak to her again? She was about to open her mouth to say something when she felt a pair of warm lips on her own. His lips barely grazed her's, a warm and chaste kiss that didn't last longer than a few seconds. She didn't even close her eyes, instead she stared at him, trying to fathom what had just happened. Had he really just kiss her? And it was not bad? She had definitely experienced worse kisses in her life. This in comparison was nice, better than nice, it was good. But once she got over the shock, she could feel her heart sink in her chest. She was in her house with her mortal enemy. Her enemy kissed her. She didn't stop him. She did not want to stop him. She wanted him to kiss her again. Was it the alcohol flowing through her system? Or was it the sexual tension that had always been there crying to be released?

"Talon." She broke the silence.

She wanted to ask him a million questions. Why'd he kissed her? How did he feel? Did he want to do it again?

"Is this okay?" He asked, moving even closer to the blonde woman.

She smiled, a genuine smile that told him everything that he needed to know. He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into his lap, causing a small surprised squeak to irrupt from the young woman. He crashed his lips back onto her's in a desperate mess of clanking teeth, a small sigh escaping his lips. A moment later, Penny melted into his arms, letting him kiss away her senses. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him in, deepening their kiss. This kiss wasn't calm or slow. This was desperate, anxious, longing. This was years of pent up emotions finally being let out. This was concrete walls around hearts being completely obliterated. This kiss was fire, and destruction, and chaos. This kiss was heaven, and it would take them right to hell. She could feel his tongue poking at her, and she parted her lips to give him entrance. In her past experiences, french kissing had been the equivalent of kissing a slobbering dog, but Talon's kiss was different. It made her entire body feel warm and tingly, but also filled her with adrenaline.

The two only broke apart when air became necessary, gasping and smiling at one another. She leaned in this time, her lips only connected to his for a second before moving down his face. She traced his jawline with her lips, kissing every inch of his face. He tilted his head a bit to the side, allowing her better access to his neck. She smiled against his skin as she explored this new territory, lips caressing his soft skin. The scent of his cologne was musky and sent a shiver down her spine. She couldn't possibly be this turned on by just his scent alone. But she couldn't deny the heat she felt in the pit of her stomach, and the pressure that was beginning to build between her thighs. She knew that just kissing wasn't going to be enough. Instinctively, her hips started moving against his, and Talon let out a small gasp.

"Penny," He whispered. "If you keep doing that, I will lose all of my self control."

Penny's smile only grew bigger as she continued to grind against him. She watched his adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped, trying to hold on to his sanity. Penny's teeth grazed the sensitive flesh of his neck, causing a small gasp to escape from him.

"No marks." He gasped, slowly removing her from him. "At least, not where someone might see them."

As much as she wanted to sink her teeth into his neck, she knew that he had a point. They couldn't risk anyone asking questions. So she returned to his lips, kissing him with urgency, her movements fast and passionate. Sure, kissing was nice, but they both knew that they wanted more. She pushed him back onto the couch and straddled him, hands still gripping his stupidly perfect hair. She continued to grind her hips into him as they kissed, causing tiny whines to escape the young man's lips. The denim of his jeans did very little to hide the fact that he was already hard. She felt his hands trail up her body, admiring every curve of her as he did. She was absolutely perfect. Her hands abandoned his hair in favour of lingering on his chest, his muscles were hard and chiseled like a statue under her palms. Her hands moved down his torso to the hem of his shirt. She pulled away for a moment, silently asking if it was okay to remove his shirt.

"I don't want to do this on the couch." He told her, she nodded.

"My room is right down the hallway." She replied with a sly smile.

She stood up and pulled him off of her couch, leading him down the hallway. She knew that this was wrong. She should never have let this get as far as it did. She should have stopped it, she should have told him to leave when he first kissed her. But she couldn't. Not when he was there. Not when she had wanted him for so long. Some loves were so great, they were worth this. They were completely, infinitely worth it. The second she closed her bedroom door, her entire body was shoved against the wall, and his lips returned to her's in another fierce kiss. She felt a pang of excitement in her chest, she had never had a boy in her room before. Talon being in her room, she felt rebellious, but also completely terrified. By letting him into her room, she had left herself completely vulnerable to him. Sure, she could kick his ass if he tried anything that she didn't like. But she still left her heart completely open for him, and he could very easily break it. He could leave her, tell her that she was just a hookup and nothing more. Just the thought made her chest ache. But she still couldn't will herself to stop. She grabbed handfuls of his shirt in her fists, gripping the fabric tightly. He was completely intoxicating, and his touch was gentle on her waist.

They broke their kiss for a moment and she helped him lift his shirt over his head. Penny slid her hands down his torso, finding nothing but hard, rigid lines. Damn, was this boy made of abs? He was fit, really fit. He placed two fingers under his chin and lifted her face to meet his. He kissed along her jawline and up toward her ear.

"I love it when you check me out," He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. "But I would rather look at you."

She felt his hands grab at the bottom of her blouse, his eyes silently asking for permission. She nodded and raised her arms, allowing him to pull the garment over her head. She felt a cold breeze on her chest, covered only by a tan bra. It wasn't anything even remotely sexy, but Talon didn't seem to mind. His hands traveled along her soft curves, running his fingers over every inch of her body. Her skin had blemishes, and the occasional scar here and there, but that didn't make her body anything less than perfect. Finally, his hands reached just under her bra, cupping her breasts.

"Do you want me to-" He started, but Penny interrupted him.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, her voice filled with impatience and need.

He let out a small chuckle, she was cute when she yelled at him. Especially when she yelled at him to touch her. He slowly slid the straps off her pale shoulders, exposing more smooth skin. He kissed along her collarbone and her shoulder as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He felt her shiver, a small hum escaping her lips. He took that as a sign that he was doing a good job. He slipped the bra off of the woman's body, exposing her to him, and only to him. He gently massaged her breasts, running a finger over her pink nipples. His touch wasn't soothing or gentle, it was fiery and passionate. His touch only made her wilder, more out of control. She tugged on his hair, bringing his mouth back to her's in a sloppy, yet passionate kiss. She whined and hummed under his touch, her body pressed up against his. His body was warm and sweaty, and she wanted him. She wanted his hands feeling up every curve of her body, she wanted him kissing her, teasing her. She wanted him. The tightness she began to feel in the pit of her stomach began to ache and Penny let out a small whimper.

Talon pulled back to look at her face, her blue eyes dark with desire and lust. Damnit, he wanted this girl. And from that look she was giving him, he knew that she wanted him too. He ground his hips against her's, which did little to relieve the pressure between his legs. He felt her hips moved in rhythm with his, causing his member to twitch and quiver with need. Yes, the grinding was nice, but both needed more.

Penny broke the kiss first, her hands on Talon's bare chest. She gently pushed him back, the boy stumbling backwards onto her bed. He lay on his back, sinking into the warmth and comfort of her duvet. She hovered over him, her hair falling from its pigtails, draped like a curtain around her face. She kissed down his chest, her tongue tracing every defined line of his body. Her mouth was hot and wet on his skin. He watched as the blonde travelled lower and lower on his body, her mouth leaving a trail of pink lipstick as she did. She was getting dangerously close to an area that was begging to be touched. Her lips lingered just under his navel as her hands began undoing the button on his jeans and pulling the fabric down over his long legs. He was left in only his boxers, a fully erect bulge was creating a tent in his underwear. His hips bucked instinctively against her and he let out a small whine. Penny couldn't help but smirk, feeling rather proud of herself. Who knew that all she had to do to defeat her enemy was take off his pants? She hooked her fingers around the top of his boxers and tugged them down, freeing his manhood. She stared at him for a moment suddenly very unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"You know, you don't have to do anything." He told her.

He wanted to feel her body writhing on top of his, wanted to hear her screaming for him. But he would never force himself on her. He wanted their first time to be something that was done correctly, something that neither of them would regret.

"We can just talk," He continued, suddenly sounding rather nervous. "Or if you wa- Ugh!"

He moaned loudly as he felt her soft hand wrap around him, gently stroking him. Her movements started out slow, but fluid, her grip just tight enough to drive him wild. His breathing became shallow as the pressure in the pit of his stomach began to build. He felt his entire body winding tighter and tighter, it took everything in him not to immediately fall apart. With every groan and whimper Talon became louder, his noises becoming much more frequent. He could feel himself right at the edge, desperate to fall off the cliff, to feel some relief. But he forced himself to stop.

"P-Penny!" He stuttered, grabbing her arm to stop her actions.

She looked up at him curiously, silently wondering if she had done something wrong. But Talon smiled at her and pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapped around her tightly. He kissed her again, as wet and sloppy as it might have been, it was perfect. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt like he was home as long as she was in his arms. He pulled away and looked at her, the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I want you," He whispered, his voice low and husky. "I want every part of you."

Penny nodded, a vibrant red blush covering her cheeks. She reached into the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a package wrapped in silver foil. She ripped open the package and handed him the condom, allowing him to roll it on himself. He smiled at her playfully before pinning her to the mattress, causing the blonde to erupt in giggles. Damn, he loved that laugh. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume as his hands worked their way down her body. She assisted him in the removal of her pants and panties, tossing them into the pile of clothing on the bedroom floor. His fingers worked their way towards her womanhood, which was dripping wet already. He ran two fingers over her clit, causing a sharp gasp to escape her lips. Talon smile to himself in satisfaction. He continued to rub that one throbbing spot, causing strangled moans to fall from her lips. She had been so frustrated that just the stimulation alone might have been enough to drive her off the edge.

"Talon," She whimpered. "I need more."

The young man removed his damp fingers from the blonde's dripping pussy and aligned himself with her. He looked down at her, her wide eyes silently begging him to take her. Then he slid himself inside. Penny groaned and screwed her eyes shut. It wasn't that she was hurt, sex doesn't hurt. It was the feeling, the feeling of being full, of being complete. It was weird and special at the same time. She gave her body a minute to adjust to the new feeling before moving her hips. Their rhythm started off slow, loving and passionate, something to be savoured. He listened to her noises, every moan and pant only adding to the tightness in the pit of his stomach. Her breathing was shallow, coming out only in pants, and she let loud moans escape from her. He had never imagined that she would be so loud. Her nails clawed into his lower back, creating long scratches along his torso. With every passing minute their lovemaking became more erratic. Every thrust became harder, every moan became louder. The pressure and tightness continued to build inside of both of them, begging to be released. And Talon knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Penny," He moaned. "I'm close."

"Wait." She begged, her hips bucking frantically trying to match his rhythm.

Penny's walls only grew tighter around him, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off. He wedged a hand between the two of them and massaged her clit again, this time his thumb worked in slow, agonizing circles. Penny's eyes screwed shut again, her mouth forming a perfect o as she writhed beneath him.

"T-Talon," She moaned. "Keep- Oh! There!"

He continued to thrust into the nerves deep within her core, his fingers working magic over her womanhood. Her breathing became sporadic, her whimpering and moaning was impossibly loud. She felt a pulsating feeling in her clit as he continued to massage her, and it was almost too good.

"I think I-" She gasped. "I'm gonna-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence, because one thrust later she was falling. Her legs began to quiver and shake, her thighs squeezing his waist. She felt lightheaded, her vision blurry, and all the pressure within her released. The wave of pleasure tingled throughout her entire body and she could feel lighter, like she was floating. And when she crashed back down to Earth, Talon was crashing down along with her.

"Penny." He groaned as he released.

He collapsed on top of her, his entire body suddenly feeling like jello. He slowly pulled out of her and slipped off the condom, tossing into the waistband by her bed. He looked down at the girl below him, her body slick with sweat, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to catch her breath. He rolled off of her and onto his side, his arms wrapped around her waist. He wanted to stay like this, with her in his arms, her heart beating in time with his. He would never admit to it though. Instead he pulled her close and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, his eyes fluttering closed. His breathing became slow and calm, and Penny watched him until he fell asleep. He looked so peaceful, so tranquil. Looking at him now, she would never think that this man had tried to destroy her on multiple occasions.

She relaxed into his arms, her eyelids feeling heavier with each passing second. She wanted nothing more than to fall into his embrace, to stay there forever. But she couldn't bring herself to rest. Penny wasn't scared of many things. But when she was, her fears were usually rational. When she was a child, it was the dark. It was the things that went bump in the night, the shadows that could only be banished by the safety of a star shaped night light. When she lost her parents, she feared that something terrible would happen to the only family that she had left. She feared that one day her uncle might not come back from a mission, that she would be all alone in the world. When she got a little older, she feared what might happen if she failed. If she failed to defeat some sinister tyrant's diabolical plan. What would happen if she failed to protect someone that she loved, if she failed to save a life. She feared what might happen in her future, and what might become of her life. She was scared of these and many other things. But right now, her only fear was waking up alone. She forced her heavy eyelids to close, hoping that she could drift away soundly.

And when she opened her eyes, her bed was cold. The other side of the bed was empty. She sat up in her bed, still completely bare except for the blanket draped over her. The golden light of the morning sun streamed through the windows, letting her know that dawn was breaking. She knew this would happen. She knew that he wouldn't be here when she woke up. And yet, she felt an unmistakable ache in her chest, like she was breaking all over again. She let herself be vulnerable, and he broke her, she should have known that he would. She let him hurt her. This was nobody's fault but her's. Just once, she would like someone to stay.

Her thoughts were broken when the bedroom door creaked open. Penny covered herself with the blanket, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't see her indecent.

"Relax Pretty Penny, it's nothing I haven't seen." A male voice said.

Her head snapped up, and he was standing in the door. Clad in just his shirt and boxers, a mug and a carton of cream in his hands. She couldn't help the smile that broke onto her face.

"I didn't know if you liked cream in your coffee." He explained, placing the mug and cream on the nightstand.

He sat on the side of her bed, a small smile on his face. She couldn't hold back any longer, she grabbed him and kissed him. She felt him stiffen in surprise, but then he relaxed into her kiss, wrapping his arms around her. This kiss felt warm and complete, it felt loving and passionate. It felt like being right at home.

"What's this for?" He asked, the biggest grin on his face.

"Nothing." She replied. "Everything."

Then she kissed him again, a kiss that held the promise of many more.

 **-End of Story-**

I was actually worried that I wouldn't get this done because I had to get surgery done on the twenty-fifth. But yay! I finished in time to have this posted on your birthday. Happy birthday again! I hope you have a good day.

This was just porn but then I got the weirdest idea to make the word count 6969 because ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'm weird... So I added plot to this to get the word count up. Now this is just really fucking wordy, makes no sense, and everyone is so ooc omfg. But who cares? Let's all act like we're twelve years old again and laugh because the word count is 6969.

Also, if I wrote a one shot where Talon and Penny play Pokémon Go together what teams do you guys think they would be on? I feel like Talon would be either Mystic or Instinct while Penny would be Valor. If you can't tell, I really like Pokémon.

I also lowkey wanna write a vigilante au! Because secret hideouts, motorcycle races, sparring in back alleys. It would basically be MAD being the elite crime ring it is except HQ is an illegal organization that's basically playing Batman because the cops are doing nothing to stop all the crime in the city. But besides that I don't really have much of a plot yet... Eh, whatever.

Well, hope that you enjoyed, have a good day!


End file.
